Heir of The King
by Hellgrave23
Summary: The King's heir has been found. Through betrayal he will rise. And with his might he will protect what is precious to him. Even if he has to slice through the heavens. rated m for safety. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

_A/n _Hello everyone this is my first story so please be kind and give constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach

* * *

><p>Life. Someone once said that it was suppose to be enjoyable. They don't know what they're talking about.<p>

Identity. It is what you are known as. But everyone wears a mask.

Honor. A code to go by. Not everyone sticks to it.

Redemption. There is always a path to it. Some just don't choose it.

**Valley of the end**-

On opposing sides of the valley two figures could be seen staring each other down.

One figure was a boy with sun kissed blonde hair, blue eyes and wore an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as up and down the front, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a big white collar, orange pants, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector with a spiraling leaf symbol on the metal.

The other was a boy with black hair in the style of a duck's ass with two bangs framing his face and had onyx colored eyes. He wore a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar with a white and red fan-like crest on the back and white arm warmers, and a pair of white shorts.

"Sasuke come back to the village, please." the blonde said.

"Naruto that village is holding me back. I need power if I am to complete my ambition." the black haired boy replied.

"I won't let you leave! I'll take you back even if I have to break you're legs!" Naruto yelled.

" I would like to see you try dobe!" Sasuke yelled back.

Gathering chakra into their favorite moves they prepared to lunge at each other. One with the intent to kill. The other the intent to save his friend.

In Naruto's hand was a spiraling ball of chakra, while in Sasuke's a wildfire of lightning.

And with a cry, they lunged.

Sometime later…

A gray haired man can be seen standing on a cliff looking at the aftermath. After looking for a moment he sees two figures, one standing the lying down. Once he recognized them as his students he ran to see their condition.

"Hey. Kakashi sensei. I did it. I was able to stop him." Naruto said weakly, having used a good portion of his chakra.

"Yes, you did. Now you can DIE!" he said as a clone appeared and stabbed Naruto in the back with a raikiri.

"Wha…?" Naruto gasped out with blood dripping from his mouth.

"You should have died all those years ago demon when sensei sealed you away." Kakashi said with more than a little bit of malice in his voice.

"So, you're just like the rest of them, huh? Can't say I'm surprised you did spend most of the time teaching Sasuke." Naruto choked out while the clone forcefully removed his hand with a sick squelch causing naruto to stumble and fall to his knees, growing weaker with the loss of blood.

Meanwhile inside the seal…

"**hmm. The key is in place. Now let's see if you really are HIS heir and have the strength to turn the key."** said a demonic voice as a pair of deep red vulpine eyes opened from a huge gateway of a cage with what look like a piece of paper with the kanji for "seal" was only the keeping it closed.

Real world…

Picking up Sasuke's unconscious body Kakashi looked back at Naruto, who was lying in a pool of his own blood by now, before heading back to the village, but not before kicking Naruto off into the river of the valley.

'_So this is the way I die, huh? No glory, no girl crying over me, just betrayed by my teacher? Well isn't this a bitch. But I refuse to die here.'_ Naruto thought morosely to himself as he slowly drifted down the river with him getting weaker by the second.

"**Good I thought I was going to have to drag your ass in here and beat some since into you for a moment." **a insane voice said.

'_Kyuubi?'_

"**Nope. I've been here since you were born, but never really had to interfere with anything. But now I think its time to awaken a dormant part of you." **the voice replied.

'_What is it?'_

"**One of the four powers my former king had. I'll tell you 'bout him later. For now let's get started."**

'_Wait. Who are you?'_

"**Hahaha. Me? I have no name!"** the voice exclaimed as energy began to pour out of Naruto's body and started to form a mask on his face.

But not just any type of mask. A_ Hollow's _mask_._

* * *

><p><em>Now to clear up the reason for the title before it starts. It refers to Ichigo, how this is is because of how his hollow refers to him as. As for the other abilities I'll let you guess. The one who gets them all wins a cookie. Please read and review.<br>_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hello everyone i would like to address a couple my reveiws with on statement...he will.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach

* * *

><p>Konoha<p>

Standing at the gate were a mixture of people. One was a blonde-haired big-breasted woman. With her was a woman holding a clearly pampered pig and wore a battle kimono. They were Tsunade Senju and Shizune, Naruto's mother and sister figures.

Beside them stood two girls, both waiting for their crushes. One had pink hair cut at shoulder length and wore a red battle dress. She had jade green eyes as well. This was Sakura Haruno, Naruto's teammate and crush.

The other wore a baggy jacket and had indigo hair in a hime cut, but the most noticable thing were her eyes. Their pearl like color suggests she was blind, though clearly she was not as this showed her clan's kekkai genkai, the was Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto's secret admirer/stalker.

"Hinata, do you see anyone yet?" asked Tsunade having tended to the rest of the team sent to retrieve Sasuke.

"N-n-no, Tsunade-sama." Hinata stuttered out, having used her eyes every few seconds to see anyone coming. (_A/N: I am not doing her stuttering no offense to anyone but it is one of the more tedious things to write. So please just imagine it._)

'_Naruto-kun, please be alright. I can't help but feel like something bad has happened to you.' _Hinata thought with a growing since of dread.

Seeing something in the distance, Hinata activated her eyes. "I see something." She exclaimed.

Few seconds later the two traitors arrived at the gates.

"Tsunade-sama, Sasuke is in need of medical attention." Kakashi said, slightly out of breath.

"Let me see, after that I want to know were is Naruto." she said as she began to examine the traitor.

"All he has is a couple of broken bones and a case of chakra exhaustion," she said in an even tone, "Now where is Naruto?"

"He's dead Hokage-sama. Killed by a chidori to the chest," _'right through the back.' _he amended in his thoughts.

"Then where is my necklace? The necklace I gave him before he Brought me back to the Leaf?" she asked slowly, as her temper started to reach its peak.

Now Kakashi started to sweat nervously. He didn't think that the "demon" had anything important on him. "W-w-what necklace?" he nervously replied.

Suddenly he was grabbed by something very frightening as jiraiya of the sannin could attest.

A very, _very _**pissed **Tsunade.

"What really happened Hatake? And if you lie to me, some help me, I will break every bone in your body and make you seem like Humpty Dumpty. And no ones gonna be able to put you back together again."

Okay, now he was sweating rivers, he just prayed he survived. He knew how fond of the "demon" she was but didn't think, more like hoped, she would look to deep into it.

You poor, poor delusional fool.

"I killed him with a raikiri to the back after he had defeated Sasuke. He was weak and I thought I could get rid of the demon fina-" he didn't get to finish for he was doing a wonderful impression of an ostrich. (A/N: head in the ground, ass in the air. Glad Orochi-teme wasn't nearby)

"I'll deal with you later." Turning around Tsunade called for an ANBU.

Suddenly everyone heard a roar. Not just a roar but a cross between a roar of agony and suffering moan from a soulless beast.

"Anbu, I want someone to take Hatake and the Uchiha to the hospital, and keep them sedated, and I want a team to go found out what the hell that was and if you can retrieve Naruto's body for a proper burial.

As this was going on Hinata couldn't believe what was going on. Her crush, her pillar of strength was dead. By the hand of his teacher no less. Finally something in her just…SNAPPED.

And poor Sakura chose that moment to talk. Misplaced aggression anyone.

"I'm glad the baka is dead. That monster should be for hurting my Sasuke-kun." Before she could say anything else…sweet, shy and innocent little Hinata…bitch slapped her.

Tsunade, who was about to do the same thing, could only look on in shock. Shizune no different. _'It's always the quiet ones, huh?'_

"You bitch! How could you say something like that when he has done everything you could have wanted! He saved you from Gaara, retrieved your precious Sasuke-kun and how do you repay him? You spit on his sacrifice!" she ended the statement with a jyuuken style bitch slap.

Cooling of from her rant, Hinata can't help but think, _'I hope they're wrong about you being dead, Naruto-kun.'_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n Here is another chapter for everyone._

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach

* * *

><p>"Okay repeat that again." Tsunade said dumbfounded.<p>

"The place of origin looked like a wild animal of some kind went on a rampage. But the most disturbing thing was that the chakra the animal seemed to exude had a dark and deathly feel it. Whatever it is was gone by the time we showed up." the anbu said.

"I'll go over this later. Did you retrieve Naruto's body?" Tsunade asked, a slight pleading sound to her voice.

"We're sorry Tsunade-sama, but the was no body there were signs near the river of there being one but it seems like _Hatake _went and kicked it into the river." said one of the many anbu who respected Naruto.

"Thank you for telling me. Dismissed." said a more depressed Tsunade.

"Why the long face Tsunade-hime?" said a voice from the window.

Turning to the window Tsunade saw her teammate and self proclaimed super pervert, the toad sage Jiraiya.

"Don't start with me now pervert. Naruto died on the last mission I sent him on. Shouldn't you be mourning your lost student?" she replied while grabbing a bottle of sake.

"I would if he were actually dead. His name isn't marked out Tsunade." he said in a calm tone.

Hearing this Tsunade had to spit out the sake she was sipping on. For those wondering why this is shocking, when one signs a summoning contract one's name cannot be removed, only marked out. The condition to do this is simple, you must die.

"Then that means…" Tsunade said happier than she was a moment ago.

"Hai. He is alive. I can only guess why he didn't come back though. He may have took this as a chance to go into hiding to get stronger, if not I don't know. I plan on contacting him to find out next month." Jiraiya said taking a saucer of sake for himself.

"Why a month?" Tsunade asked sipping from a fresh saucer.

"So he can get settle down in wherever he's hiding. Wouldn't do to setup a meeting place and him not be able to get there. But if he is hiding we're going to have to help him by spreading rumors of his death. Not going to be hard with the bigots getting ready to party out there." Jiraiya replied

And they did just that. Even putting on an act for others so no one would be suspicious of them.

A month later Jiraiya contacted Naruto and setup a meeting in the Land of Waves.

**Land of Waves**

Walking up to a house, Jiraiya had to marvel at how well the country was doing. It didn't even look like it had suffered poverty that long ago. After he was done musing he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a young feminine voice called.

"The old toad looking for the young fox." Jiraiya replied.

"You must be Jiraiya. My name is Haku. Naruto-sama is waiting for you in the kitchen." the girl said opening the door to allow him in.

'_Naruto-sama? What has the gaki been up to this past month?' _Jiraiya thought to himself, clearly amused by the situation.

Walking into the kitchen, he spotted a figure he didn't recognize for a second. Reason being was he was not wearing a orange track suit. Instead the figure sitting at the table wore a black one-sleeve kimono top with black hakama pants. What wasn't covered by the kimono was covered by bandages, and a strange black harness. Propped up behind him was some kind of sword wrapped in bandages. (_A/N For those of you who want to know it is Ichigo's Execution grounds outfit minus the cloak, he has it but he uses it when he travels.)_

"Hey Ero-sennin, I missed ya." Naruto said, happy to see his mentor. Getting up he gave the man a hug.

"Hey gaki, I missed ya to." Separating, the man watched as Naruto and dug something out of a nearby cupboard. When he returned Jiraiya saw it was a couple bottles of sake.

"Want a drink because this talk is going to last a while." Naruto commented while handing the man a bottle.

"Sure, but I didn't know you drink."

"Age old saying: old enough to kill; old enough to drink, gamble, etc." Naruto replied.

"True enough. So can you answer a few questions for me?" Jiraiya asked, curious about what his student has been doing lately.

"Sure I can try." Naruto said, taking a sip from his bottle.

"Well first I want to know is how did you survive? Report said a raikiri to the chest from the back." Jiraiya asked. Truthfully, he was curious as all hell. How does someone survive that?

"Simple. Have that hole in your chest unlock something." replied Naruto as he casually drank from his bottle.

Just as Jiraiya heard this he was taking a sip of his drink, he had to spit it out or risk being choked. "Wait. What? "

"Guess it's the long version then." Sighing, Naruto took a drink as he got ready for what was going to be a long story. "Okay this starts before the Rikudo Sennin's time. During this time there was a warrior who could have made the Kyuubi tremble. He was strong enough Kami himself took notice of him. This warrior had to go through many trials. He ventured to Heaven and Hell alike. Even went to somewhere equal to limbo. And through his travels he gained the strength to wipe out all threats and there was peace for a time. But he knew it wouldn't last so he went to Kami and made a request. He asked for Kami to take three of his four powers and turn them into items while turning the fourth into a guide. Kami, understanding the reasons behind the request, granted it. The items that appear for the powers were a badge, a sword, and a gauntlet. After thanking Kami the warrior took and hid the items away and were lost to time. The sword drifted from its hiding place and became one of seven which later became tombstone for its last wielder. The gauntlet hidden in a place where the sky and sea are in constant chaos. And the badge hidden in a frozen tundra where a Cerberus guards its gate. The power that became a guide was changed into what we know as a kekkai genkai but sentient. If it didn't feel that you needed it, it wouldn't awaken."

"What has this got to do with you surviving a hole in your chest?" Jiraiya asked, wondering where Naruto was going with this.

Holding up his hand, a bunch of white material started to gather in it. "The fourth power was a representation of limbo, a place where lost souls are found. These souls always had two distinct characteristics," the gathering material had by now came together to form a mask. It had red tribal markings on the left and a savage, insane grin. "One: a mask of some kind always formed on their face, and 2: there is always a hole somewhere on their body."

Upon hearing this, to say Jiraiya was shocked was an big understatement.

"I woke up the guide." Naruto said, as he put the mask on the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Looking at the mask, Jiraiya could only scratch his head at this, trying to understand.

'_Okay. Let's see. Brat gets hole in chest. Hole unlocks ancient power of brat's ancestor. Said ancestor had godlike power. Said ancestor was a bringer of peace. Brat now on road to unlock and master power of said ancestor. Huh, this must be what the prophecy meant? Damn, I'm going to need more sake.' _Jiraiya mused.

After that thought, he took a gulp of his drink. "Okay, I get that now. Now what about the surrounding area of the valley?" Jiraiya asked, wondering if Naruto knew what rampaged.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly at that. "That was the aftermath of its awakening."

Jiraiya choked at that. "Wait. That was the aftermath? What do you mean?" the sage asked.

Naruto had to sigh again. Taking a drink he replied, "Yeah, aftermath. From what I understand, when certain conditions are met my body goes on a rampage. I lose control but I am able to steer it. Imagine me, standing in between two armies. One army are friends. The other are foes. When the conditions are met only instincts remain and all I can do is point out which is friend…"

"And which is foe." Jiraiya finished for him, starting to get the idea. "What are the conditions?" he asked.

"Getting a hole put in my chest in some way." Naruto replied, way too calmly. (A/N who talks calmly about getting a hole put in their chest?)

Shaking his head, Jiraiya had to get the disturbing thoughts out of his head. "Getting away from the disturbing comments, what about that sword behind you? I take it that is the sword from your story?" he asked.

Picking up the sword, Naruto unwrapped it showing an elegant looking cleaver with no handle or guard, just a clothe wrapped tang. "Yes and it didn't look like this before. Remember what I said, _the sword drifted from its hiding place and became one of seven and later the tombstone for its last wielder._ This sword was known as Kubikiribocho, the sword of Zabuza Momochi. But its true name is Zangetsu, the item that represents Heaven." he explained.

"So, you already have two of the four? What of the others? You going to retrieve them?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes but only after I master what I got now. My guide said that each power will have two forms. One a general form with limited power, the other a full powered form with no restrictions besides what they are. And so far I waited until I could talk to you before I could train to get the higher ones since the training would no doubt cause some havoc to the general public and draw attention to me. Which kind of defeats the purpose of going into hiding, doesn't it?" he replied, while rewrapping his sword.

"I take it you want me to put up a few seals and a couple barriers?" Jiraiya asked, wandering about the training Naruto would do.

"That and get Haku-chan some scrolls and materials on how to become a better medic-nin." Naruto said, returning to his drink after setting Zangetsu aside.

"I've been meaning to ask, how is she alive? From what reports said she died trying to save Zabuza." Jiraiya asked.

"I faked my death which everyone believed besides you, who had proof I was alive. Don't you think I can fake someone else's?" Naruto deadpanned.

Jiraiya had to laugh sheepishly at that. Here was a kid who could prank an entire village and get away with it, in broad daylight, and in a hideous orange tracksuit nonetheless. Of course he could!

"So, how has the village been since I 'died'?" Naruto asked, curious about his friend's reactions to his "death".

"Well, where to start? Your teammates, and I use the term in the lightest possible way, didn't care. Shikamaru went into a depression as well Choji and they didn't get out of it until Ino and that girl from Suna, Temari I think, basically dragged them to a training ground and told them to get strong enough to not let it happen again. But they aren't the only ones, it seems all your friends took the same advice. Hell, most the senseis are doing the same. The shinobi populace are shunning both the Uchiha and Hatake. But the most surprising is Hinata." Jiraiya said, getting back to his drink.

"Why?" Naruto asked, eyeing him warily.

"Well…"Jiraiya started.

Flashback

Standing in front of her father, Hinata couldn't help but be nervous. Her father never wanted to just talk to her, usually it was mostly just degrading comments about her being weak.

"Today Daughter, we are going to see if you are worthy of being heir to the clan. I will be testing you personally. Now that the demon is dead, maybe now you will show some potential." Hiashi said in a condescending manner.

'_What did he say?'_ thought Hinata, as she narrowed her eyes. (A/N: Oh shit.)

"It is good that he is dead. He was a pathetic ninja. He would have most likely gotten someone his teammates killed." Hiashi continued. (A/N: Stop it you fool!)

'_He didn't just say that about MY Naruto-kun, did he?'_ she thought, as she started to shake with rage.

"With him gone you can now be a proper Hyuuga, instead of having such a silly little crush on that commoner." Hiashi finished. (A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, I give you a dead man.)

Hiashi didn't know what hit him. One second Hinata was standing in front of him, next she had a palm strike in his gut and he was doubled over like a folding chair. She followed it up with a palm strike to his chin sending him a few inches off the ground. After that she grabbed him by the collar and bringing him face to face where she started to jyuuken bitch smack him, repeatedly.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT MY NARU-KUN AGAIN, YOU BASTARD!" shouted Hinata, punctuating each syllable with a smack. When she was done she let him fall to his knees, just before she punted him in the balls hard enough to make him sound like a chipmunk.

End flashback

"…after that, Anko heard of the incident and decided to make Hinata her apprentice. On a unrelated note Hiashi has become a hit singer at karaoke bars." Jiraiya finished.

"Damn, and I thought Baa-chan was scary. I'll have to talk to her when I get back to the village. Hope Anko doesn't corrupt her too badly." Naruto said finishing off his drink.

After that the two just chatted and talked about Naruto's traveling plans.


End file.
